Cuántas cosas perdemos por temor a perder
by NoPastLand
Summary: Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo si no nunca lo fue... pero ¿qué pasa cuando aún no lo dejas ir? Su recuerdo te carcome haciéndote arrepentirte de tu decisión, debes dar todo para poder recuperar lo perdido.


**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte del anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Dedicado especialmente a la señorita Berenice, a quien aprecio en demasía. (Chale con la formalidad :3)

**Advertencias:** OOC.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuántas cosas perdemos por temor a perder"<br>_–_Paulo Coelho_

* * *

><p>– ¿Quieres soltarme por favor? –palabras que forman una orden firme, fría, cortante pero aun así temerosa.<p>

–Te ves lindo molesto –respondió el otro individuo aplicando un poco más de presión a la muñeca capturada del joven.

–Dije que me sueltes, ¿qué parte no entiendes? –resopló molesto tratando de soltar su extremidad por medio de la fuerza.

La pequeña lucha entre individuos proseguía, no había gritos o movimientos bruscos pues el más bajo no quería recibir atención indeseada. Aquello no era más que una simple riña como tantas que ha tenido con la cara de rana, pero en este caso prefería cientos de veces que fuera ese idiota y no esta persona.

– ¿Siempre tiene que ser así? –habla con un falso tono lastimero.

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta consternado el inglés.

De manera rápida Arthur fue acorralado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, su muñeca es liberada pero ahora un par de manos puestas a los costados impiden su escape.

–Hablo de que… –se acerca más al menor –siempre te resistes, pero sé que terminas disfrutándolo –susurra sensualmente en el oído del inglés, aprovecha la desconcentración del más bajo para tomar sus muñecas aprisionándolas con su mano derecha, mientras su mano izquierda toma la barbilla del menor para que sus miradas logren encontrarse.

–Y tú nunca comprendes, mejor dicho, no entiendes un "no" –escupe esa palabra final con todo el desprecio posible.

Pronto lo que parecía ser un simple encuentro de miradas se tornó en una batalla muda. Los ojos verdes de Arthur no cedían ante los penetrantes ojos azules de su adversario, no obstante la batalla dura poco pues el atacante decide lanzar la primera ofensiva, un certero y mortal beso fugaz sobre los labios del otro.

El inglés está paralizado, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando… tantos años de recuerdos y emociones reprimidos siendo liberados por un nuevo mar de sensaciones, pero éstas ya no eran dulces sino amargas, tan amargas como los recuerdos de sus últimos encuentros.

_Flash back_

Felicidad, comprensión, amistad, amor… cosas hermosas que pueden apreciarse en toda relación estable, pero la realidad difiere mucho de lo que debería ser. La cursilería fue dejada de lado, el sexo era el punto inicial y final de esa "unión". El joven Kirkland sentía que desde hacía tiempo él ya no significaba lo mismo para su amado danés, era como si hubiese dejado de ser su compañero para convertirse en su prostituta personal. Al pensar en esa posibilidad, cascadas de tristeza salían de sus orbes; fueron tantas las lágrimas derramadas que bien podría nacer un nuevo mar, con la simple diferencia de que éste no sería salado, sino amargo. La miseria de su ser afloraba con cada pequeña gota salina, desde que se percató que sus temores podrían ser ciertos… Soren probablemente ya no lo amaba, quizá simplemente venía a buscar "buen sexo" con él. Pensar en aquello dolía más que cualquier herida que se hubiera hecho en sus días de pirata. No podía seguir soportando la incertidumbre, así que esa misma noche iría al punto.

Dentro de una hermosa habitación decorada con un estilo victoriano se escuchaban gemidos, gritos y jadeos descontrolados haciendo eco en sus grandes paredes, las sabanas de la gran cama casi estaban en el piso mientras dos cuerpos agitados yacían sobre ella tratando de controlar sus pulsos acelerados y calmar sus respiraciones.

–Ah… Soren –exclama el más joven tratando de recuperar el aliento, acomodándose cerca del cuerpo de mayor tamaño.

–Dime –contesta sin ningún sentimiento perceptible en su voz.

– ¿Me amas? –pregunta el menor, sonrojado hasta las orejas ocultando la mirada, con el corazón en la mano, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte del otro.

–Ajá –responde seco sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó el inglés para darse cuenta de la obvia verdad, Soren ya no lo amaba… no era más que su prostituta, la peor parte de la situación es que estuvo consciente de eso mas no lo quiso aceptar. El llanto amenazaba con salir en cualquier segundo, sin embargo no le daría el lujo al otro de verlo llorar, si lo hacía terminaría siendo más humillante la situación.

–Lárgate –soltó de improviso el inglés mientras tomaba el único juego de sabanas que quedaba sobre la cama para cubrirse.

– ¿Qué? –voltea hacia el menor, notando que este se encontraba cabizbajo.

– ¿No escuchas? Dije que te largues –cuidaba el tono de su voz para que ésta no terminara por quebrarse.

– ¿Qué carajo te pasa? Nunca te portas así cuando terminamos nuestras rondas –responde separándose del cuerpo del menor.

Arthur tensa la mandíbula, no quería ponerse a recordar o terminaría llorando ahí mismo frente a Soren.

–Sólo pido que te largues.

–Bien, igual ya no te necesito hoy –se levantó de la cama para vestirse.

Eso simplemente fue el colmo de todo… ¿acaso lo había llamado prostituta? Las lágrimas retenidas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, ya no eran de tristeza si no de rabia por ser tan estúpido consigo mismo y no querer ver la verdad.

–Por cierto… en cuanto salgas por esa puerta no quiero volver a verte.

–Me parece bien –expresa sin más el mayor mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Una vez que el danés se retiró de aquella habitación, Arthur dejó salir todas las lágrimas, gritos y sollozos que había estado reprimiendo desde hace meses. Se sentía tan miserablemente bien poder liberar todo ese veneno de una sola vez; Después de dos horas de llanto continuo terminó por prometerse a sí mismo que ese día lloraría el resto de la noche de ser necesario, pero los siguientes días ya no lo haría, no más… nunca más.

_Fin flash back_

– Extrañabas eso ¿cierto? –exclama de manera altanera –Yo sí, deseaba sentir tus labios nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, sobre todo a ti Bere.<p>

Ojalá puede subir pronto el próximo capítulo. Gracias de antemano a quienes leen :D


End file.
